Lembranças de um verão
by maira.paiva
Summary: Oi, antes de vcs lerem o resumo quero dizer que eu não sou a autora sou estou ajudando ela e a betta dela. No final do capítulo 1 tem as devidas apresentações... vcs não se arrependeram de ler eu garantoSirius Black estava em Azkaban por um erro que não t


**Capítulo 1 – O Plano das Garotas**

Sirius e seu amigos tinham acabado de sair do seu sexto ano em Hogwats. Estavam em plenas férias de verão. Os amigos de Sirius, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew, se alto intitulavam "Os marotos". Todos, menos Pettigrew que estava viajando,estavam hospedados numa pequena mansão conhecida como Mansão dos Potters, Eles foram para lá por convite de Tiago para passarem as férias com ele, já que ele não tinha irmãos e sempre ficava nas férias sozinho porque seus pais estavam sempre trabalhando e mal paravam em casa.

Na casa em frente, morava uma garota que estudava com eles. O nome dela era Sarah Lang. Ela também tinha convidado as amigas Amélia Suan e Lílian Evans para irem passar as férias de verão com ela.

Lílian Evans era branca, tinha uma altura mediana, olhos verde - vivo e cabelos ruivos. Era amiga de todos os marotos menos um deles: Tiago Potter. Este sempre pegava no seu pé chamando-a para sair desde o quinto ano da escola. Tiago era magro, com um corpo um pouco definido devido a ser um jogador de quadribol. Tinha cabelo negro e espetado que nunca ficava em ordem. Ele junto com seu amigo Sirius, já tinham saído com mais da metade da escola. Potter era conhecido como galinha, mesmo tendo tentando bastante deixar essa fama de lado para ficar com a garota que ama, mas mesmo assim Lílian não acreditava nele e pensava que ele só queria usá-la. Esse era um dos motivos que levava Lílian a não aceitar o seu convite para sair, pois ela não queria ser mais uma para ele.

Amélia Suan era de pele bronzeada, tinha cabelos castanho-claros e olhos castanho-escuro. Era amiga de todos os marotos e nutria uma paixão não tão secreta por um deles: Remo Lupin. Porém, essa paixão nunca foi correspondida. Remo Lupin tinha um corpo do peso ideal, era um pouco alto e tinha olhos castanho-claros. Quando descobriu que Amélia gostava dele através de uma conversa que ela teve com Lílian, pesou que também gostasse dela, mas com o tempo, viu que era apenas uma atração passageira e decidiu não arriscar a amizade que eles tinham, fingindo todo o tempo que não sabia de nada.

Sarah Lang era baixa e tinha cabelos pretos e olhos também verdes, porém não tão verdes como os de Lílian. Ela e Amélia eram amigas de todos os marotos, mas era mais amiga de Tiago já que o conhecia desde criança, porém era apaixonada por Sirius, mas sempre negava seus sentimentos querendo acreditar que não sentia realmente nada. Sirius Black era um garoto de cabelos negros um pouco grande que caia elegantemente sobre seu rosto, tinha olhos azuis claros e tinha um belo porte físico já que também era jogador de quadribol. Era muito popular na escola e conhecido como o galinha já que já tinha saído com a maioria da população feminina do colégio. Mas de um tempo para cá ele tinha mudado bastante, tentando convencer Sarah a lhe dar uma chance.

Os garotos se encontraram na rua por um mero acaso um dia depois que as meninas chegaram.

-Hei, garotas! O que fazem aqui?- disse Sirius espantado -Não sabia que a Sarah tinha convidado vocês!

-Estamos dando uma volta para conhecer melhor o local em que vamos ficar até o final das férias - respondeu Lílian a Sirius - E você o que esta fazendo aqui Sirius? Pensei que você morasse agora na casa do Potter! Por que você esta aqui?

Sirius a olhou espantado. Quer dizer que ela não sabia que a casa a frete a que estava hospedada era a do garoto que ela tanto odiava?

-Como assim? Você não sabe que ele mora na casa em frente a da Sarah?

-O QUÊ? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ESSE FATO SUPER IMPORTANTE ANTES DE EU ACEITAR VIM PASSAR O RESTO DAS MINHAS FÉRIAS NA SUA CASA SARAH LANG? - gritou Lílian para Sarah que estava ao lado dela.

Sarah se dividia entre o olhar de medo que lançava para Lílian e o de pura raiva que dava a Sirius. Com esse olhar Sirius percebeu que tinha cometido um erro ao dizer de uma forma tão direta à Lílian que Tiago morava na casa próxima a que ela estava provisoriamente. Mas esses pensamentos e olhares foram interrompidos pela chagada de uma pessoa: Tiago Potter.

-Minha ruivinha! O que faz aqui? Ouvi sua voz doce a distância e pensei que talvez tivesse acontecendo alguma coisa ou então você tenha ficado um pouco aborrecida por não ter conseguido me ver ainda! Mas seus problemas acabam aqui por que Tiago Potter chegou para... - Tiago falava, mas antes de conseguir terminar a sua fala foi atropelado por Lílian.

-Estragar meu dia! É só isso que você consegue fazer!

-Não fale isso ruivinha! Quem escuta pensa que você não me ama!

-E não amo mesmo! Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que para você é Evans?! Entendeu ou quer que soletre? E-v-a-n-s! - disse Lílian a ponto de começar a gritar de novo.

-Você me ama! Só que ainda não percebeu! Mas eu sei esperar - disse Tiago piscando o olho para ela. Lílian bufou, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa Tiago continuou a falar - Mas então o que você está fazendo aqui querida ruivinha?

-Para sua informação Potter eu vim aqui a convite de minha amiga Sarah, que me ocultou o importante fato de você morar na casa em frente - respondeu fria e grossa para Tiago.

Durante toda a briga ente Tiago e Lílian, eles se esqueceram completamente que havia pessoas a sua volta. Sirius, Sarah e Amélia, durante a briga, viravam a cabeça de um lado para o outro com se estivessem assistindo a uma partida de tênis. Sirius e Sarah trocaram olhares e perceberam que era melhor parar a briga. Já bastava na escola, nas férias também já é querer demais! Depois da troca de olhares Sarah decidiu interferir.

-Bem Lílian... falar que eu era vizinha do Tiago eu já falei sendo que você se importa 'tanto' com ele que não deve ter se lembrado quando aceitou o convite.- disse Sarah. Lílian já ia protestar, quando continuou - Mas vamos deixar esse assunto para lá.Você já está aqui mesmo não é? Já faz tempo que saímos e eu não avisei a minha mãe. É melhor voltarmos, ela deve estar preocupada. - completou.

Lílian vencida, acompanhou Sarah e Amélia, que passou a briga toda calada, de volta para casa.

Tiago e Sirius viram as meninas entrarem em casa e trocaram olhares balançando levemente a cabeça em sinal de cansaço

-Quem entende as mulheres?- disse Tiago, entrando em sua casa.

-Eu pelo menos não. É uma coisa que por mais que tentássemos, nunca entenderíamos! - respondeu Sirius acompanhando Tiago.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo?- perguntou Remo quando os meninos entraram na

sala.

- Acabamos de encontrar Sarah, Lílian e Amélia aqui na rua. E para não perder o costume ocorreu um Potter x Evans - respondeu Sirius se jogando no sofá ao lado de Remo.

-Ah então aquela gritaria era Lily berrando?

-Exatamente meu amigo. Assim que ela soube que o nosso querido Pontas morava na casa em frente a que ela está hospedada começou a berrar. Dizendo que Sarah não tinha contado nada a ela e etc - respondeu Sirius.

Desde que entrou em casa, Tiago não falou nada. Apenas se sentou no sofá do outro lado de Remo e ficou pensando. Sirius percebeu o silêncio do amigo e perguntou com um sorriso maroto:

-O que você esta planejando Pontas?

-Nada demais. Apenas decidi que nessas férias eu consigo conquistar a ruivinha e começarei convidando as garotas para um passeio pelo bairro - respondeu com um sorriso mais maroto do que o de Sirius.

Sirius e Remo trocaram olhares e riram da insistência do amigo.

--

Na manhã seguinte, assim que os meninos terminaram de tomar café da manhã, foram logo falar com as meninas para fazer o convite que Tiago planejou. Quando chagaram a casa, tocaram a campainha. Demoraram um pouco para serem atendidos e quando finalmente abriram a porta, deram de cara com a Estefane Lang. Ela tinha a mesma aparência de sua filha só mudando a cor dos olhos que eram castanho-escuros.

-Oi garotos! - cumprimentou a Sra.Lang - Querem falar com a Sarah?- os marotos apenas confirmaram com a cabeça - Ela está lá no quarto dela com as meninas. Pode subir Tiago, você conhece o caminho. Estou de saída. Fiquem a vontade!Tchau! - e a Sra.Lang saiu, deixando os meninos sozinhos na sala muito bem arrumada.

-Vamos meninos, o quarto dela fica lá em cima.Vamos logo e sem fazer barulho ver o que elas estão conversando - falou Tiago apontando para a escada que dava para o andar de cima.

Tiago foi à frente seguido por Sirius e Remo. Ao chegarem ao andar de cima, ouviram vozes vindas de uma porta. Tiago os indicou a porta e fez sinal de silêncio. A chegarem perto o maroto sussurrou:

-Quietos se não seremos descobertos ok?! Vejamos o que as donzelas estão dizendo...

Eles encostaram o ouvido na porta tentando compreender o que elas falavam:

-Mas Lílian, você já esta aqui mesmo o que resta é aceitar e tentar conviver com ele... sem brigas - eles reconhecerão como sendo a voz de Amélia.

-É, eu sei. E agora eu não posso voltar para casa porque meus pais estão viajando. Por isso que eu pensei a noite todinha e me lembrei que no começo das férias eu recebi um folheto falando de passar as férias de verão em um chalé à beira-mar. Tem que ser um total de seis pessoas. Podemos ir e dividimos o chalé com alguém lá - agora quem falava era Lílian. Tiago olhou espantado para os amigos.Agora a sua única chance era as amigas dela discordarem.

-Que demais Lily! Adorei a idéia! - Para o horror de Sirius, quem disse isso foi Sarah - O que você acha Mel?

-Realmente adorei!Adoro praia - eles ouviram Amélia concordar animada.

-Então nos vamos amanhã mesmo.

A ouvir isso, Sirius e Tiago ficaram chocados. Tiago queria conquistar Lílian nessas férias e Sirius esperava seguir o exemplo do amigo se dando bem com Sarah. Remo passou o tempo todo apenas ouvindo sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

-Vamos entrar no três - cochichou Tiago para os outros se recuperando do choque que levou a ouvir aquilo -Um...dois...TRÊS - e abriram os marotos abriram a porta.

A reação das meninas foi super engraçada. Lílian, que estava sentada de costas para a porta, deu um pulo e acabou caindo da cama que tava sentada.Sarah arregalou os olhos e não falou nada, o susto foi tanto que perdera a fala. Amélia gritou o pegou o travesseiro escondendo o seu rosto nele. A ver aquilo, Tiago e Sirius gargalhavam escandalosamente e Remo ficou apenas tentando esconder o riso.

-POTTER!TINHA QUE SER O POTTER. - gritou Lílian a ver Tiago e os marotos na porta. A ouvirem a grito de Lílian, Tiago parou de rir e Sirius gargalhou mais ainda e Remo não agüentando mais também o seguiu - E VOCÊS TAMBÉM BLACK E LUPIN PAREM DE RIR AGORA. ONDE VOCÊS TAVAM COM A CABEÇA PARA NOS DAR UM SUSTO DESSE? QUEREM NOS MATAR DO CORAÇÃO, É?

-Claro que não minha ruivinha. Nos só queríamos convidar vocês para darem um passeio no bairro. E não resistimos em fazer uma brincadeirinha - respondeu Tiago.

-MEU NOME É EVANS! Mas mesmo assim nos não queremos ir!Temos muitas coisas para fazer! – disse a ruiva já mais calma.

-Como o quê? - dessa vez quem perguntou foi Sirius olhando diretamente para Sarah.

-O que eu e as meninas vamos fazer não é da sua conta Black - respondeu Sarah. Pelo seu olhar, Sirius percebeu que ela ainda estava com raiva dele por causa do dia anterior.

-Claro que é da minha conta Sarah! Vocês são minhas amigas e me preocupo muito com vocês - respondeu Sirius a encarando, com um sorriso maroto.

-Então dispenso sua preocupação! Pode guardá-la para suas inúmeras fãs que estão só esperando seu cuidado com elas - falou garota com um tom de ciúmes.

-É impressão minha ou você esta com ciúmes de mim? – o moreno disse ao reparar o seu tom da menina.

-Você é muito egocêntrico sabia, Black? E respondendo a sua pergunta: não! Não estou com ciúme de você e o seu fã-clube - respondeu Sarah já perdendo a paciência. Ao reparar que Sirius continuava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios falou -Vai se catar! Ô garoto para ter um ego maior do que ele mesmo - completou olhando para o teto.

Remo vendo a briga que ia acabar acontecendo resolveu interferir.

-Bem... já que vocês não podem ir é melhor nos irmos andando garotos!

Ele trocou um olhar com os amigos que compreenderam que ele estava querendo resolver o negócio da viagem para a praia.

-Nossa conversa ainda não terminou Sarinha - disse Sirius saindo do quarto -Tchau garotas – despediu-se.

-Bem...então... Tchau - disse Remo saindo também

-Tchau minha ruivinha! Tchau garotas! - e Tiago também saiu do quarto.

N/A:Ola!!!Espero que vcs tenham gostado do cap e fiz o maximo que pode!!  
Eu gostaria de agradecer a minha beta!!Muito obrigada Marie!!  
por favor comentem e digam o que acharam!!!  
beijos!!  
Lethicya Black 


End file.
